Darkness Shines Light
by Suma Akila
Summary: One Chapter. SessKag. When the lights are turned off, can the truth shine through?


Ah, the lovely realm of New Years Smut. I finally got a request, although it is a little late….

I figure I will write it anyways. Remember, since this is a smutty kind of thing, its ONE CHAPTER!

I repeat: ONE CHAPTER ONLY!

Lol, well anyways, I suppose I should hop to it… :sighs: If only is wasn't raining today… :yawn:

Well, here goes, and I hope that you enjoy this as much as I think I will!

Darkness Shines Light

A Sesshomaru and Kagome Smut

The teen scurries about her room, completely excited about the night coming up. In just a few hours she will be attending the hottest New Years Party EVER!

She pauses, looking at the ground with the faint hint of a smile on her face. _Ok, so maybe not the hottest, but close enough!_

She throws up her arms in amusement and tumbles off towards her closet, still running around in her lacy black bra and matching undies.

Her head disappears in the closet, followed by her body as various articles of clothing are tossed around her room.

A triumphant 'AHA' rings through out her bedroom as she backs out from the closet on hands and knees, clutching an outfit in her hands.

The baby pink halter top with blue lace trimming the hem lines matches her hip sitting blue jeans.

As she slips into her outfit and gazes at herself in the mirror, she giggles again. A hint of her stomach is seen, tantalizing and yet not revealing.

She grabs her baby blue tennis shoes from beside her bed and fumbles down the stairs to reappear in the kitchen, sniffing out any food that her mother has cooked for an early dinner.

All that greets her is a pizza box and a note saying that everyone had slipped out to go on a one night trip somewhere and they will be home tomorrow.

She rolls her eyes, not understanding how she can miss hearing them clash around to get ready, and leave.

Brushing off her thoughts she gobbles down a few slices of pizza before racing out of her house, locking the door, and sprinting down the road to her friend Sango's house.

_This is going to be the greatest night EVER!_

(V)

Finally eight o'clock rolls around to find Kagome, Sango, and their perverted friend Miroku trekking to their friend Inuyasha's house…

_Well, mansion really. I wonder if his stuck up brother will be there. I think I will die. He's so cute, but damn, does he have to be so anal?_

Her own thoughts make her stifle a giggle and the trio trot up, finally, to the large double doors of Inuyasha's… mansion.

They do not even have to knock before the door is opened to reveal a slightly ruffled looking Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyou.

Kagome winces, but places a fake smile on her lips that no one can read. She has had a crush on Inuyasha since they met, but Inuyasha always had eyes only for Kikyou.

They enter and are led to the living room, were several people Kagome does not know are sitting around, munching on little snacks.

And in the center of it all, sitting on a high backed chair as if he is someone important, is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother.

_This is going to be a long night, I can tell._

(V)

"Oh Inuyasha! I have the perfect thing to play! It's a little childish, but it's cool!" Sango quips up, bubbly and hyper from eating too many sweets.

"You cut off the lights, right? But some one has to have a watch, right? So, you turn off the lights, and some one watches the watch… aha! Watches the watch, get it? Well anyways, right when it turns twelve o'clock whoever has the watch yells Time! And then everyone blindly rushes around, grabs the first person they run into, and they have to kiss for the New Years! It's a good luck kind of thing!"

In one breath, Sango sums up the game that will change Kagome's life forever.

11:50 pm and the lights go off. Silence envelopes the room so that only the unseen crickets outside the home are heard.

11:55 pm and the tensions cause the room to ripple with excitement. Everyone had to move around when the lights went off to lose track of someone they want to kiss.

12:00 am and Sango's voice interrupts the silence and causes everyone to leap in any direction.

Kagome runs into two people already locked in a passionate kiss that sounds repulsive to her.

She feels as someone slips by her, the air swishing at her frame and she dives in that direction, only to tumble over some thing and land in someone's lap.

Without thinking much of someone sitting down, she lets her hand wander up a broad chest and then she lets her lips find another smooth, thin pair.

Then the lights flick on as a tongue meets hers, dancing in a tango to the beat of their hearts.

Kagome's eyes snap open to meet the passive golden orbs of someone she never thought she could kiss.

She reels away from Sesshomaru but finds that he holds her down in his lap. A sheepish look shows that Miroku and Sango are together, looking at her in horrid fascination.

Inuyasha has ended up with one of Sesshomaru's friends, which Kagome notes is a guy with a snicker. Inuyasha looks sick.

Everyone else is paired off, but staring at her, and she grins bashfully before looking back to Sesshomaru.

_This might become a very interesting thing…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you like it! That game really is fun, you know!


End file.
